Modern vehicular navigation systems combine map databases and dead-reckoning navigation methods with various vehicle route planning schemes in order to route the driver from an initial location to a desired destination location. The vehicle route planning scheme typically has access to a network of road segments in a map database. The initial vehicle location and destination vehicle location are specified before the commencement of each trip. The vehicle route planning scheme plans the route by concatenating road segments to complete a route. Contemporary systems are crisp in nature and do not compensate vehicle route planning for driver preferences such as avoidance of undesired route congestion or the demand for concentration, or concentration intensity, on the driver's part. Also while a route may be the shortest possible, in the case of an emergency, the driver may be better served by taking a longer, faster route. Furthermore, a driver may not like to turn left at any intersection on Friday afternoon when traffic is intense. If the driver wanted to take the scenic route there is no provision in contemporary systems to do so. Although these preferences are important to the driver, analytical or crisp methods of route planning are resource prohibitive for a complete solution to be implemented.